Team Short
by raikis
Summary: Levy develops a crush on Gajeel soon after he transfers to Fairy Tail after Phantom lost the football game against them. He's rough, rude, and teases her over her little height. And no matter how irritated and embarrassed he makes her, she can't stop what she's feeling. Gajevy AU.
1. Chapter 1

Levy sat in next to her best friend, Lucy, on the metal bleachers outside the school, holding a box of nutty chocolates as she intensively watched the game. Both of them were really into it, especially Lucy since a _certain someone _was playing the game.

"GO NATSU!" Lucy shouted next to her among everyone else once the football was hiked and the team spread around the field.

Levy giggled but the blonde didn't seem to notice. She turned her attention back to the game, her hand absently still shoving chocolate in her mouth. Fairy Tail was up against Phantom and _everyone_ in the school is here to support the home game.

"We're gonna win," She muttered before shoving a handful of food into her mouth, eyes still on the field, "I know it." The home team was holding a great lead against the opposing team.

Fairy Tail was in the red jerseys and Phantom was in the purple—it was the only way to tell the players apart this late into the night. Why they decided to hold the football game this late after school hours was beyond her, but any complaining she does is to herself or Lucy.

"TOUCHDOWN!" Their entire side of the bleachers jumped up and shouted as Fairy Tail got the winning goal. Food and drinks went flying and Levy swore she saw someone tumble down the bar steps from the corner of her eye. People were pumping their fist and running down to the field to congratulate their team. Lucy was long gone from beside her—Levy could see the head of blonde that belonged to her friend jumping over people to get to the team. She was excited for the game herself, but not Lucy excited.

People were pushing and shoving each other around and she knew it would be hard for her to get down. With a sigh, she began walking down the steps, trying to squeeze her way through and not be suffocated to death. She pushed her arms out in front of her and tried and make a space between people to walk through, but she found herself stuck between the back of a male and the front of a female.

She pouted and let out a whimper when someone grabbed her wrist and began pulling her out from between the two.

"Heh, there ya go, short thing." A gruff voice sounded once she was freed. She looked up to the tall male—who was a standing tower above her she noted. He released her hand, "For a moment there I thought you were swallowed whole by the crowd." He snickered.

He was part of Phantom's team she noticed from his purple jersey, "Thank you." Levy said, holding the hand that was previously in his grasp to her chest. He shrugged before turning around and walking from her towards his team, who were all slumped down on the benches since they lost the game. Though, he didn't seem to be bugged by their defeat. "Redfox, 17.." She mumbled, reading the wording that was on the back of his top.

Levy smiled before turning away herself and running to the field.

* * *

**Levy and Lucy friendship is what I love. Here's the preview! Cover picture art by Rboz on Tumblr!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hiccup!_

Levy walked along side Lucy down the hallways to class as they just arrived to school. She had her books clutched to her chest and her bag hanging off her shoulder and an irritated expression on her face. The poor girl was suffering a fit of hiccups at the moment—her price for eating her breakfast too fast—but if she didn't, she would have run late to school. Every hiccup that erupted from her throat tasted of orange juice and syrup. Both good tasting—together, not quite.

"Here, have some water." Lucy held up a water bottle from her bag and passed it over to the shorter girl. To the blonde, what the blunette was going through was a bit entertaining. Every time she hiccupped, her whole upper body would jolt. But it was the squeak that made it amusing.

"Ugh, thank you." Levy groaned and unscrewed the cap and took a gulp, but it wasn't long until another hiccup erupted from her throat. She was in mid swallow when it happened, and the suddenness of it made her start coughing. Lucy tried her best not to laugh watching the water that was in the girls mouth fly up and cover her face.

Levy sighed.

It's going to take a real shock to make these hiccups go away.

"_Levy!_" Two boys came sliding around a corner towards the two girls with awe struck expressions. Levy sighed and turned to them as they slipped to a stop beside her. These two boys were her friends, Jet and Droy. Only friends, nothing more. They were like family to her—brothers—but they want more and she knows it.

Even though she told them otherwise, they still don't treat her any different. It makes her happy they're still willing to stick around and be her friends. She smiled, "Good morning, Jet! Droy!" She gave them a greeting hug, "What's up?"

"Levy—Levy, do you need me to help carrying books?" Droy asked.

"No! _I'll_ help!" Jet yelled.

_Hiccup!_

Both boys stopped at the squeak that left the small girls throat and started to panic and yell, leaving the two girls standing there sweat dropping. They got face to face with their fist up determinedly and argued, giving the girls the right to back away slowly to leave.

Once they were a decent distance from the yelling that was starting to make a scene, they sighed, "Hey Levy, did you hear we got new transfer student coming?" Lucy asked.

"Really?" Questioned Levy as she pressed a hand to her throat as she felt another hiccup coming, wanting to prevent it the best she could.

"Yeah, apparently he's from Phantom." Lucy said, "Didn't Juvia come from there not that long ago?"

"She did!" The end of Levy's response was pinched due to her hiccupping once again. Honestly, it was starting to annoy her a little. How will she get through class if she keeps hiccupping? Surely there wasn't anything major happening in any of her classes today—besides Gym, which is at the end of the day—but it was still getting on her nerves.

Lucy wiggled her water bottle in front of her and gestured her for another drink.

Levy groaned and took the bottle, unscrewed the cap and took a gulp of it once again, hoping she won't get any more water on her face. Both girls stopped at their lockers to drop their things off before heading to class. Next to their lockers on the right side was a white, glass bookcase that held multiple prizes and metals their school has won together over the years. Levy hopes that one day, a trophy or prize she wins will be in there one day—either it be from a club or school contest. She was determined to win something for the school.

They both stopped and proudly eyed the newest edition to the collection that sat in the middle of the shelf—the trophy from their latest win against Phantom in the football game two days ago.

"That game was a little tough for our team, wasn't it?" Lucy asked, "If Natsu hadn't gotten the last few goals, the game would have belonged to Phantom."

"But Fairy Tail is—"

_Hiccup!_

Levy sighed in irritation as her response was cut off, "—unbeatable." She finished in a flat tone.

Lucy patted the girl on the shoulder, any amusement she held before gone—instead she felt bad for her. "I'll see you in class, Levy—my art class is on the other side of the school, so if I don't leave now I'll have to run there."

"Go ahead, I'll see you later." Levy send the girl a smile before turning back to her locker with a sigh, trying to subside anymore hiccups she can feel coming. The bell rang to dismiss students to class, but she continued stacking her unneeded items in her locker for later while humming a soft tone.

_Hiccup!_

Again, she groaned, flailing her hands up in defeat. Levy slammed her locker shut and puffed her cheeks out. She hadn't even eaten her breakfast that fast! Why won't these hiccups subside already? One would think they'd only last for a handful of time. She continued glaring at her locker until a large shadow cast over her and a deep chuckle sounded behind her. In question, she turned around, coming face to face with the stomach of a boy. Her mouth formed in a small 'o' as her eyes traveled up and nearly popped out of their sockets when they were met with the piercing red ones that looked down to her.

"Hello, shorty."

And like that, her hiccups were gone.

* * *

"What is _he_ doing here?!" Natsu shot up from his desk and shouted, pointing his finger to the taller male standing lazily against the wall in front of the class, "Here for a rematch?" The male snorted.

"Natsu, sit your ass back down." Mr. Clive snapped, watching the teen slump back down grumpily with his arms crossed; glare not leaving the front of the room. The teacher sighed and rubbed his temple, "You guys have a new classmate transferring here from Phantom." He shot a warning look towards Natsu as he made a move to protest, instantly silencing the boy.

"Gajeel Redfox." Gajeel said, tone flat while sending a halfhearted wave to them as he pushed himself off the wall and towards an empty seat in the back of the room—of course, it would so happen to be one seat away from Natsu.

Levy watched him pass her seat—her body tensing when his sent hit her and filled her nostrils. He sat right behind her and she can already tell that it might become a misfortune. He had come to her this morning since he couldn't find his new class, and she so happened to be the only one in the hallways. She recognized him from the schools last football game straight away—number 17 on Phantoms football team and one of the players that Natsu kept arguing with in the middle of the field. Also, since he had helped her out of the crowd to prevent her from being crushed and trampled on by all those people.

And the 'Hello, shorty' thing totally nailed it.

She slowly looked over her shoulder and corner eyed him, until she noticed him staring at her. With a yelp, she jumped around in her seat and began the class work, trying to ignore the snickering that sounded behind her—clearly she amused him.

History has always been one of her favorite subjects and if the opportunity is open, Levy wouldn't miss the chance to be in the class if she can help it. Just learning off the history they walk on daily and the things that lead to what today is just fascinates her to the degree she loses sleep.

Levy felt something fall in her hair and reached a hand up to get it out—stopping once hearing the muffled laughter coming from Natsu and behind her.

She twitched.

This was going to be an irritating day, wasn't it?

* * *

**I finally got around to updating this, and I had to wrap it up before I lost my motive.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Are those . . . paper balls in your hair?"

Levy slipped into her seat in her next class roughly, not bothering to return the greetings her classmates sent her as she walked into the classroom. She was _beyond_ irritated they all could tell—which was rare for the small girl—so they figured some space was needed and left her alone. Lucy had started plucking the paper out of the girl's hair in confusion and question, wondering what her friend had went through last period.

"Natsu and his _new friend_ had some _fun_ last period." Levy hissed, shaking her hair to get the paper out. _Honestly._ Through pretty much all last period Natsu was throwing paper balls into her hair while both he and Gajeel laughed. It's not the first time Natsu has done something like this, there was one time he bounced pencil erasers throughout the classroom while Mr. Clive wasn't looking—he was caught when one eraser hit the grown man and was given a few detentions and a _very_ verbal lecture on why he should pay attention in class.

Levy sighed to calm herself down and looked passed it. She has known Natsu for years and should be used to this by now—it'd be pretty sad if she wasn't. Supposedly what caused her irritation was that Gajeel was laughing as well and did nothing about it—and he wasn't even the one throwing things at her! Well, she thinks he wasn't. Levy knows his appearance is gruff looking and intimidating almost—he doesn't look like the type to bully.

After hearing whom was responsible for what happen to Levy, Lucy shot a sharp look to the boy in reasoning, "Nastu!" The male, who was talking with a few people, snapped his head over to the two and eyed the blonde, sinking into himself upon seeing the expression he was receiving, "Apologize to Levy." The salmon-haired young man scrunched his face up in question before he shot up from his seat and walked over to them, kneeling down beside Levy and looked her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry," He said, taking the girls by slight surprise. He's actually doing it?

Levy waved her hand, "Natsu, it's alri—"

"—that Gajeel started it!" He shouted, pointing to the raven-haired tall male as he walked passed their classroom, making him stop and poke his head in.

"I started what?!" Gajeel shouted back, startling multiple students.

"Throwing paper balls at Levy!"

"Who's that?" Lucy asked Levy in a whisper, cupping her hand next to the girl's ear as she eyed the boys.

"Gajeel—the transfer student from Phantom." Levy answered.

Lucy nodded in understanding and turned to ignore the unfolding scene between the two boys. Levy though, watched with a medium amount of interest. From the information she heard from Natsu and Gajeel talking last period, Gajeel was two grades ahead of them. Mr. Clive's history class was an advanced one that she got into thanks to her exam scores—Natsu on the other hand, God knows how he even got in that class. So the class is usual for him to be in, but it takes a lot for ones like her who are in a lower grade to get into the class.

The minute bell rang for class and the two bickering boys were eagerly pulled apart by another male companion and separated, forcing Natsu to go back to his seat and Gajeel to leave to go to class—which he was now going to run late to. Levy watched the two exchange sharp glances before Gajeel walked out of the classroom and disappeared around the corner.

"Really Natsu, the new guy isn't here for a day and you two are already fighting?" A male by the name of Gray Fullbuster asked, having just separated the two.

"Shut up."

The raven-haired teen sighed, rolling his eyes before walking away to his seat. The salmon-haired teen followed shortly behind, and Levy watched the two boys slump down in their seats with similar smirks plastered on their faces as the teacher walked in to start class. She turned around in her own desk to face the front, giving Lucy a small glance as she got her class belongings out, soon realizing she didn't grab her equation text book from her locker. Levy internally slapped herself as she raised her arm in the air shamefully.

"Yes, Levy?" Her calculus teacher, Miss. Strauss asked sweetly. The silver haired woman prefers being called by her first name, claiming that 'Miss. Strauss' makes her feel old.

"My textbook is in my locker. ." Levy muttered.

"Oh, please go get it then." Mirajane said, grabbing an expo marker and turning the whiteboard behind her to begin the lesson.

Levy stood from her seat and made her way to the back of the class to the door. Making it out of the classroom, she closed the door quietly behind her before picking her pace up to a jog to fasten her pace to her locker at the other end of the hall. Once making it to her locker, she hastily screwed the lock until it opened, allowing her to swing the small metal door open to grab her textbook, which was placed neatly between the others. Slamming her locker shut, she made a move to sprint back to her class, but stopped once to the schools notice board caught her attention.

In the middle of it was a bright yellow sheet with two thumb tacks keeping in place.

'**Players needed. Football tryouts after school. Meet in Gymnasium.' **

Is what it read.

And next to it was a light pink paper for cheerleading tryouts.

Beaming, Levy ripped the papers off the board and ran back to class.

* * *

"Levy, what are those?" Lucy asked as they took their usual seats in the Cafeteria. They were the only two there at their table at the moment since the rest of the group was on the other ends of the school, so they usually save their spots until they arrive.

"They're the tryout papers for the cheerleading and football team!" Levy said, handing the blonde the pink paper, "You should try out for the squad, Lucy! You can cheer for Natsu since he'll definitely be on the football team."

The blonde blushed, "I—I don't know, Levy. . I don't think I'm flexible enough to be on the cheerleading team. You try out for it with me."

"What? No way!" Levy declined.

"Why not?"

"I don't think I'm flexible enough to be on the cheerleading team." Levy mumbled. Lucy sweat dropped.

"Oh, you two are trying out to be cheerleaders?" Their friend, Erza Scarlet, said as she sat down across from them with Lisanna Strauss.

"Well, thinking about it. ." Levy placed the paper in the middle of the table between the four.

"It looks fun! We all should try out!" Lisanna exclaimed, "We can get Juvia in on it too."

"I _do_ like cheering." Erza nodded. "And the boys were talking about the football team last period, so why not? It's our last few years of school. Might as well have some fun."

"If Gray will be playing, then Juvia will cheer for him with all her might!" Juvia shouted as she appeared next to them.

The Cafeteria was starting to fill and get louder by the second, and the boys were arriving too. Natsu jumped into the seat next to Lucy, dragging a yelling angry Gajeel with him and into the seat beside him. Gray took a seat at the end of the table, making Juvia immediately slip into the seat next to him before anyone else could. Lisanna and Erza starting a conversation of their own as they stood up to go grab their lunch before the others.

"Football tryouts?" Gray questioned, grabbing the yellow paper from Levy and eyeing it, "Already? We just had a home game the other day, why do they want new team players?" He asked, looking to Natsu since he was currently on the team and waited for an answer.

"Weren't there group of guys expelled for lighting in the locker rooms?" Lucy asked, "And weren't they football players?"

"Yup!" Natsu nodded before he shot up to go get his lunch, dragging Lucy with him.

"Is Gray going to try out?" Juvia asked the male, tapping her index fingers together with her gaze to the table and cheeks flushed.

"I don't see why not." Gray shrugged, dropping the paper to the table, "Can't let hot-head over there have all the glory." His eyes fell on the pink paper next to Juvia and he looked at her with a curious gaze, "Are you trying for the cheer squad, Juvia? That's cool."

The girl sputtered.

"Hmm. ~ " Levy smirked and scooted closer to the two, "Yeah Juvia, are you trying out with us?"

"W—Well, if Gray says it's. . cool, then Juvia will. . try out." Juvia said, blushing furiously. Gray chuckled and patted the girl on the head before standing up from his seat to get his lunch, Juvia soon followed after.

Levy and Gajeel were now alone at the table.

Gajeel was staring between her and the cheer sheet, "Cheerleading, huh?" He grumbled, "Is that what you teenage hormonal girls do now days?"

_Hormonal teens, huh?_ Levy knitted her brows and puffed her cheeks, "We're trying out for fun."

"Mhm." Gajeel smirked and stood from his seat and cut through the lunch line, causing many of the students to complain. Levy sat there dumbfounded with a blank expression.

Was he implying that they were. .?

"Gajeel!" Levy screeched, face exploding in color from both irritation and embarrassment. How bold of him to imply that about them! How dare him! He's a teen as much as they are. Grumbling under her breath, Levy threw her bag down in her seat as she stood to get lunch as a few others returned to the table. She found Lucy in the line with Natsu filling both their trays of food, and she met up with her to get her own.

"Lucy! Get the burger damnit, it's good for you!" Natsu shouted, causing a slight scene.

"But I wanted a salad!" Lucy yelled back.

Levy snorted and walked passed them to grab a chicken burger of her own and a carton of white milk and apple juice before walking up to the cashier and paying for her food. Walking back to the table, she saw everyone, besides Natsu and Lucy who were still holding up the line and arguing, was seated back in their places. Gajeel and Gray had started a conversation while Juvia sighed happily while leaning on Gray's shoulder, which Gray ignored to his best intent. Erza and Lisanna were still talking, and they turned to her when they took their seats.

"So it's a deal? We'll all try out for the teams?" Lisanna asked. They all nodded, minus Gajeel who grunted into his juice cup and frowned. "Come oonn, Gajeel!" Lisanna sang, "Try out for the football team!"

"I don't see why not, Gajeel. You're pretty talented at playing," Erza complimented, "Even though your old team lost greatly against ours." Gajeel's eyes rolled.

"We could use strength like yours on our team." Gray said, finally brushing Juvia off his shoulder as she started clinging tightly to him.

"Teh!" Gajeel snorted.

"Like hell this metal bastard will be on Fairy Tail's team!" Natsu yelled as he took a seat, "He—"

"Natsu." Lucy popped a chicken strip from her salad into his mouth to silence him.

Gajeel rolled his eyes again and scanned all their expressions until his gaze locked with Levy's curious one, making her stomach flutter for a moment in surprise, "Alright, I'll try out." He muttered half-heartedly.


End file.
